ben10alternatywnehistoriefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Miliony Monet
Miliony Monet to trzeci odcinek trzeciego sezonu serii Bart 10. Streszczenie Bohaterowie przesiadują na statku. Zim naprawia zegarek Bartowi, kiedy nagle drużyna odbiera komunikat od starego znajomego Barta - Certora. Tetramand potrzebuje pomocy na swojej rodzinnej planecie, Milionius wraz z pewną mafią porwali jego brata oraz ograbili mieszkańców. Szymon wyrusza na zwiady, a reszta udała się do jednej z fabryk Milioniusa produkującej pojazdy, gdzie odbywała się wystawa, na której zachwycony maszynami Zim poznaje Metanozjanina Scampa, który jako pracownik Milioniusa, zdradził mu co nieco informacji. Zim dzięki nowej znajomości dostaje się do kryjówki Milioniusa, przemycając ze sobą Barta, zaraz po ich dotarciu do tajnej bazy dostaje się również Certor. Trójka napotyka w środku trochę problemów, ale ostatecznie po odkryciu prawdziwych tożsamości i zamiarów bohaterów, udaje się im uciec wraz z bratem Certora i skradzionymi rzeczami. Wtedy to Scamp zaczął pościg za czwórką jadącą skradzionymi pojazdami, po dłuższym wyścigu wśród piasków Khorosu, Szymon ratuje Ultra Speedem Zima, Certora i Protosa, zabierając ich na pokład statku, jednak przez przeszkodę na drodze nie udało mu się zrobić tego samego z Bartem który wraz Scampem zostaje zasypany w jaskini. Fabuła Bart siedział na fotelu wewnątrz Ultra Speeda z ręką położoną na stole obok przy którym to siedział Zim i badał dokładnie zegarek przyjaciela jakimś urządzeniem. * Bart: I jak? Dasz radę to naprawić? * Zim: No, jest uszkodzony. Mógłbym spróbować to naprawić ale to bardzo zaawansowana technologia, nic nie obiecuję. * Bart: Ufam ci. Zrób co potrafisz. * Zim: Postaram się ale może to trochę zająć więc usiądź wygodnie. Zim odłożył sprzęt którego używał do zbadania uszkodzeń, po czym wyciągnął z pod swojego pancerza opaskę z przyczepionym urządzeniem, wyglądającym jak zielone prostokątne szkiełko, dającym potrzebne dane i powiększającym obraz. Następnie zmienił swoje Mechablasty, które były aktualnie w formie bransolet, w narzędzia, po czym przystąpił do naprawy Omnitrixa. W trakcie trwania naprawy, na statku rozniosła się głośna muzyka (https://youtu.be/yzC4hFK5P3g?t=40), a na ekranie komunikatora statku pojawił się komunikat o nieznanym połączeniu. * Zim: Co to jest?! * Bart: Szymon musiał znowu zmienić dzwonek komunikatora, mogłeś mu nie pokazywać jak to działa. Szymon! Do pomieszczenia przyszedł zawołany wcześniej Szymon, który jadł tosta z ciągnącym się serem, śmiejąc się pod nosem. * Bart: Czemu znowu zmieniłeś dzwonek komunikatora? * Szymon: Bo to śmieszne. * Bart: Ehhh... Nie mogłeś przynajmniej jakiejś normalnej muzyki ustawić? * Szymon: Dobra, następnym razem ustawię "normalną" muzykę. * Bart: A druga sprawa - odbierzesz? * Szymon: Dobra. Blondyn włożył na raz nadgryzionego tosta do buzi, podszedł do komunikatora i wcisnął przycisk odbierając tym samym połączenie, po czym zaczął mówić przeżuwając jedzenie. * Szymon: Halo? * Certor: Halo? Bart? * Bart: Tak jestem. Certor? Szymon, włącz obraz i kamerę. * Szymon: Jasne. Chłopak nacisnął kolejne dwa przyciski, dzięki czemu bohaterowie widzieli Certora, a Certor bohaterów. * Bart: Dzięki Szymon. Certor, czemu dzwonisz? Chyba nie chcesz mnie wrzucić z powrotem za kratki, co? * Certor: No co ty?! Chodzi o coś innego, a mianowicie o pewną niemiłą sprawę na Khorosie. Od pewnego czasu, na wszystkich mieszkańców po kolei napadają obcy. Okradają nawet najbiedniejsze domy, w tym mój rodzinny dom. Mam przypuszczenia, że są to ludzie Milioniusa. Mój brat Protos, śledził ich do kryjówki, parę dni później został złapany, ale zdążył mi przekazać co widział i myślę, że stoi za tym wszystkim Milionius. * Bart: Jesteś na Khorosie? * Certor: Właśnie tam lecę. Pomożecie? * Bart: Tak, zaraz tam będziemy. * Certor: Dziękuję. To widzimy się na Khorosie, do zobaczenia. Certor zakończył połączenie. * Zim: A co z zegarkiem? * Bart: Kurczę, zapomniałem... Jest bardzo uszkodzony? Da radę go używać? * Zim: Aktualnie wątpię, musiałem w nim trochę pogrzebać, ale mogę to zaraz "naprawić" do punktu wyjścia i trochę zabezpieczyć, ale nie wiem na ile wytrzyma. * Bart: Dobra, zaryzykujmy. * Zim: Szymon, pokazywałem ci już jak włączyć autopilota, prawda? Ustaw cel na Khoros, kordynaty planety powinny być zapisane. Ja zajmę się zegarkiem. * Szymon: Dobra, już idę. Szymon poszedł w swoją drogę, w celu ruszenia statku z Ziemi, tymczasem Zim ponownie przystąpił do naprawy Omnitrixa. Statek wyruszył, a dobre parenaście minut po tym Zimowi udało się przywrócić zegarek do momentu sprzed naprawy, a teraz rozpoczął zabezpieczanie. * Bart: Tak właściwie, to co mogło by się jeszcze stać, oprócz tego wystrzału energii? * Zim: Trudno powiedzieć. Myślę, że możliwe były by niekontrolowane transformacje, uszkodzenie DNA, eksplozje... Coś w tym stylu. * Bart: Eksplozje?! To miejmy nadzieję, że wszystko pójdzie w porządku. * Zim: Właśnie staram się przedłużyć czas do przeciążenia, więc pozwoli ci na trochę więcej przemian i więcej bójek, ale nie szalej! * Bart: Ja? Szaleć? Nigdy nie szaleję na misjach... * Zim: A wtedy jak załatwiłeś Krak'ny w Ambersea i o mało nie pozatapiałeś całego miasta? * Bart: To było niekontrolowane i wiesz, że bardzo się wtedy obwiniałem. * Zim: A wtedy na Transylu? Zrobiłeś mnóstwo transformacji w krótkim czasie, żeby pokonać Deva, a potem poleciałeś za nim w przestrzeń kosmiczną, nie wiadomo gdzie. * Bart: To przez Kurisu! * Zim: No, historia o nim nie trzyma się kupy ale uznajmy, że to prawda. * Bart: Bo to jest prawda... * Zim: A wtedy podczas lotu na Petropię? Przez twojego nowego obcego wszyscy się pochorowaliśmy. * Bart: To był nowy obcy, nie wiedziałem co robi... Z resztą już nie ważne... Ile jeszcze zajmie ci ta naprawa? Chciałbym jeszcze poszukać nieco informacji o tym Milioniusie. * Zim: Zabezpieczanie... Nie naprawa... Spokojnie, zdążysz. Robię co mogę, a teraz się nie wierć. Bart posłuchał polecenia i przestał się ruszać, włącznie z ustami. Zim pracował więc w ciszy, przerywanej na chwilę przez dźwięk narzędzi. Po dłuższym czasie zniecierpliwiony Bart nie wytrzymał. * Bart: Długo jeszcze Zim? * Zim: Już prawie skończyłem, uwierz. Zim poszperał jeszcze chwilę wewnątrz zegarka, a następie włożył na swoje miejsce wiszącą na zielonych kablach zegarka, tarczę w którą zazwyczaj Bart uderzał przed przemianą. Kiedy zegarek wyglądał na złożony, Revonnahgander poszedł w swoją stronę, każąc przyjacielowi czekać w bezruchu. Kiedy wrócił z czymś w ręce, jeszcze raz podszedł do zegarka. Wcisnął na nim przycisk przez co jego tarcza wysunęła się lekko w górę jak zawsze, gdy Bart chciał go użyć, po czym nałożył na nią niebieski okrąg, który to właśnie przyniósł. Widząc zaciekawienie w oczach Barta wyjaśnił: * Zim: To takie urządzenie, jest ci teraz potrzebne dopóki nie naprawię go tak naprawdę. Tylko tyle musisz wiedzieć, reszta i tak jest dla ciebie czarną magią. Gotowe. Zim ściągnął z głowy urządzenie, którego używał przy "naprawie", po czym zmienił Mechablasty z powrotem w bransolety i odszedł od zegarka w kierunku sterowni, gdzie siedział samotny Szymon. * Zim: Możesz już wstać. * Bart: Dzięki Zim. Bart wstał z fotela i o mały włos nie przewrócił się. * Bart: Siedziałem tak długo, że zdrętwiały mi nogi. Chłopak poruszał w różne strony nogami, żeby na nowo poczuć obie z dolnych kończyn po czym podszedł do dużego ekranu, na którym wcześniej pojawiło się połączenie, a następnie zaczął wpisywać coś na klawiaturze poniżej. Wpisał frazę Milionius Złotosrebrny, a na ekranie pojawiły się różne informacje na szukany temat. * Bart: Milionius Złotosrebrny, założyciel wielu instytucji, takich jak: Milionius Astratraz, Milionius Fabryka Pojazdów, Milionius Fabryka Uzbrojenia, Milionius Fabryka Technologii, Milionius Biżuteria, Milionius Pożyczki, Milionius... ile on tego ma?! Bart przewinął długą listę instytucji Milioniusa oraz jego zasług, aż w końcu dokopał się do ważniejszych dla niego informacji, na temat jegomościa, poszedł więc przekazać je reszcie. Wszedł do pomieszczenia, gdzie Zim siedział za sterami statku, a Szymon obok niego, prowadzili żywą konwersację: * Szymon: Serio? * Zim: Tak... O cześć Bart. I co, znalazłeś coś? * Bart: Ta, Milionius ma dużo fabryk i innych instytucji... ale z nieco przydatniejszych informacji, są pewne doniesienia o tym, że Milionius współpracuje z pewnego typu mafią, która dłuższy czas terroryzowała Lepidopterrię. * Zim: Lepidopterria jest całkiem niedaleko od Khorosa, może się przenieśli. * Bart: Pewnie zaraz po tym, gdy Milionius otworzył na Khorosie swoją fabrykę pojazdów. Myślę, że Milionius ma gdzieś swoją siedzibę, gdzie przy okazji przesiaduje nasza mafia z Lepidopterri. * Zim: Co zamierzasz? * Bart: Porozmawiać z Certorem, a potem jeżeli informacje od niego nie pokrzyżują nam planów, przejdziemy się pooglądać samochody. Muszą być tam jakieś wskazówki, jak znaleźć jego ukrytą bazę. * Szymon: A co jak cię podpuszcza i współpracuje z tym złotym ludkiem? Może nas wpakować do tego całego więzienia. * Bart: Nie sądzę. Certor jest spoko. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. Rozmowa trwała w najlepsze, przyjaciele poruszyli wiele tematów, pożartowali przy tym nieco, aż w końcu: * Bart: Ha ha...! Tak, to było dobre... * Szymon: Słuchaj Bart, tak z całkiem innej beczki... Co z Bianką? * Bart: A co ma być? * Szymon: Nie wiem... Nie tęsknisz? Nie myślisz o was czasem? * Bart: No... Ta... Faktycznie, myślałem o tym trochę ostatnio. * Szymon: Iii...? * Bart: Jasne że tęsknię, ale nie w ten sposób jak pewnie myślicie, podjęła taką decyzję - szanuję i nie mam z tym problemu, z resztą nasz związek i tak by się rozpadł przy takiej sytuacji. Było, minęło. Z resztą, kiedy się poznaliśmy, byliśmy jeszcze dzieciakami, to znaczy wiem, że minęło tylko parę miesięcy, ale przez te parę miesięcy dużo się działo i wydaje mi się, że dojrzewamy emocjonalnie dużo szybciej niż inni, przez to co robimy i czym się zajmujemy. Bianka dalej jest moją przyjaciółką, chociaż dawno nie rozmawialiśmy... * Szymon: Spoko. Tak tylko pytałem. * Bart: Spoko. A co u ciebie i Emily? Szymon opowiedział o swoim związku, żartując przy tym co jakiś czas, a luźniejsza już, rozmowa toczyła się dalej i tak, aż do celu podróży. W między czasie Bart skontaktował się jeszcze raz z Certorem, żeby określić dokładne miejsce spotkania, a niedługo po tym statek bohaterów gładko wylądował na piaszczystej powierzchni czerwonej planety. Po wyjściu na zewnątrz zobaczyli Tetramanda idącego w ich stronę, a Bart od razu rozpoznał w nim starego znajomego. * Bart: Cześć Certor! Trochę minęło, co? To jest Zim. Jest Revonahgannderem. * Zim: Cześć. * Bart: A to Szymon, on też jest człowiekiem, jak ja. * Szymon: Siemka. * Certor: Witam chłopaki. Jak tam lot? * Bart: Bardzo dobrze, Zim jest świetnym pilotem. * Szymon: Nie wrzucisz nas do paki, co? * Bart: Szymon! * Certor: Nie. He he. Nie zamierzam. * Bart: Tak w ogóle, dalej pracujesz w Astratraz? * Certor: Tak i dlatego obawiam się spotkania z Milioniusem. Ale planuję bunt, okazuje się, że jest tam więcej osób w takiej sytuacji jak ja. Chcemy odciąć się od Milioniusa, może przez jakiś czas nie będzie wypłaty ale jeżeli znajdzie się ktoś kto nas wspomoże to będzie wspaniale, musimy zaryzykować. * Bart: W takim razie trzymam za was kciuki. Ale wracając do sprawy, masz jakieś informacje od swojego brata? * Certor: Niestety nie. Porwali go. * Bart: Odbijemy go, kiedy tylko znajdziemy kryjówkę Milioniusa. Pokażesz nam, gdzie znajduje się jego fabryka pojazdów? Chcemy poszukać jakiś wskazówek. * Certor: Jasne. Nie wiem tylko, czy ty i twój kolega Szymon nie będziecie się zbytnio rzucać w oczy. Ludzie raczej nie odwiedzają Khorosa. Poza tym wiele osób cię zna Bart. Bart wybrał obcego na tarczy zegarka i uderzył w jego tarczę, zmieniając się w Czterorękiego. * Bart: Teraz lepiej? * Certor: Tak ale, co z Szymonem? * Bart: Masz jakiś płaszcz, czy coś? Zakryje się, w łącznie z twarzą i przeszuka teren poza fabryką. * Certor: Powinienem coś mieć u siebie w domu. Chodźcie, to niedaleko. Certor zaprowadził resztę do pobliskiego domku na skraju Tetramandzkiej wioski. Domek był dosyć duży w porównaniu z pozostałymi budynkami wioski, jednak nadal był to skromny domek, w którym mieszkał Certor z bratem oraz ich rodzicami, których to z resztą zastali w środku kiedy przekroczyli drzwi wejściowe. * Certor: To ja mamo, tato. To Bart i jego przyjaciele, pomogą nam odnaleźć Protosa i skradzione rzeczy. * Mama Certora: Witajcie, witajcie. Dziękujemy za przybycie. * Bart/Zim/Szymon: Dzień dobry. * Certor: Chodźcie. W szafie, w tamtym pokoju powinienem coś mieć. Czwórka przeszła do pokoju obok, gdzie faktycznie stała dość duża szafa, w której Certor zaczął przeszukiwać ubrania, aż coś wyciągnął i rzucił Szymonowi. Blondyn założył na siebie dużo za duży, czarny płaszcz z czterema rękawami. Wyglądał dosyć komicznie, ale nie dało się już go tak łatwo rozpoznać, szczególnie kiedy Certor dodał do stylizacji czarny kapelusz, a Zim okulary przeciwsłoneczne, które wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni. * Szymon: To bez sensu, wyglądam śmiesznie. * Certor: Czekaj, mam pomysł. Tetramand przeszedł parę, kroków i wziął ze stołu igłę i nici, a z półki wziął duże gumowe rękawiczki. Przyszył do pustych rękawów gumowe rękawiczki, a następnie zszył ze sobą rękawy po obu stronach długimi nićmi, tak, że kiedy Szymon poruszał rękoma, "dodatkowe" rękawy poruszały się w tym samym kierunku. * Szymon: Dalej tego nie czuję... * Zim: Może wysuń pazury? * Szymon: Po co...? * Zim: Będziesz wyglądał groźniej i bardziej jak kosmita. * Szymon: No dobra... Blondyn wysunął pomarańczowe pazury z Garrablastów, a ponieważ długie rękawy zasłaniały dłonie chłopaka, rzeczywiście nie wyglądał już tak ludzko. * Bart: Jest nieco... lepiej. * Szymon: Dobra, chodźmy już. Im szybciej zaczniemy tym szybciej to już ściągnę. Bohaterowie wyszli na zewnątrz, a Zim wziął do rąk trochę czerwonego pyłu z ziemi i wtarł go w twarz Szymona. Blondyn wypluwając piasek z ust zaczął krzyczeć. * Szymon: Tfu, tfu... A to za co?! * Zim: Wystawała ci skóra spod przebrania. Teraz jesteś czerwony, trudniej cię będzie rozpoznać. * Szymon: Tfu... Ha ha ha... Wielkie dzięki... Czwórka szła dalej, a Certor prowadził grupę do większego miasta, gdzie rzekomo znajdowała się fabryka Milioniusa. * Certor: Ten duży budynek to ta fabryka której szukamy. * Bart: Dobra, Szymon masz komunikator? * Szymon: Zawsze. * Bart: Będziemy w kontakcie. Idź rozejrzeć się po okolicy i daj nam znać jak zobaczysz coś ważnego. * Szymon: Jasne. Bart, Zim i Certor weszli do środka budynku, a Szymon poszedł w jedną z dróg rozglądając się, przy tym uważnie. Po wejściu do środka, drużynie rzuciły się w oczy samochody, ale nie takie jak na Ziemi, było po nich widać, że są z obcych dla Ziemian planet. Zim zachwycał się najbardziej z trójki, podchodził szybkim krokiem, niemalże biegiem do każdego z nich, a następnie opowiadał co kryje się pod maską, skąd pochodzi dany pojazd, jakie posiada udogodnienia itp. * Zim: A ten?! Bart widzisz to cudo! To musi być najnowszy model samochodu Planchakulańskiej marki ReDevil - ReDevil SonicBoost 2.5 Plus! Wiesz jakie to ma przyspieszenie?! A ten design! * Bart: Zim! Zim... Pamiętaj po co tu przyszliśmy, musimy znaleźć jakieś wskazówki. * Zim: Przepraszam Bart, po prostu... To miejsce jest super! Są tu najlepsze i najdroższe samochody, a gdzieś dalej są pewnie motocykle, statki kosmiczne i wiele innych pojazdów! To raj dla fanatyków takich jak ja! Rozumiesz Bart? Raj! * Bart: Rozumiem Zim ale musisz się trochę uspokoić i skupić się, choć trochę. * Zim: Postaram się Bart. Łooo! To przecież jeden z motocyklów marki MerliRogue - model kolekcjonerski Green Explosion, inaczej zwany GE Special. Jest tylko parę takich w całej galaktyce! * Bart: Muszę przyznać, że wygląda imponująco. I jest w moich ulubionych kolorach, ale pewnie drogi jak nie wiem. * Zim: Jeszcze jak! Zim podbiegł bliżej motocyklu, ciesząc się przy tym jak dziecko. * Certor: Chyba go straciliśmy. On zawsze się tak zachowuje? * Bart: Nie. Zwykle jest poważniejszy. Po prostu teraz jest w swoim świecie. Czekaj, ktoś do niego idzie. Rzeczywiście, do Zima podszedł jakiś obcy, dobrze zbudowany i ubrany w czarną skórzaną kurtkę Metanozjanin ze złotymi pierścieniami na palcach i wykałaczką w ustach. Bohater rozmawiał przez jakiś czas z nowo poznanym mężczyzną po czym podali sobie dłonie, a Metanozjanin odszedł. Bart wraz z Certorem z zaciekawieniem poszedł zapytać przyjaciela o poznaną osobę. * Bart: Kto to był? Twój stary znajomy, czy coś? * Zim: Nieee. Ten gość nazywa się Scamp, jest odpowiedzialny za tę wystawę i fabrykę. Powiedział, że zabiera ten motocykl i tamten samochód ciężarówką do właściciela i zaproponował tajne spotkanie. * Certor: Czy to nie idzie zbyt łatwo? * Bart: To prawda, ale rzadko nam się zdarza, że coś idzie "zbyt łatwo", więc tego tym razem nie zepsujmy. * Certor: Przecież on powiedział, że dopiero się poznali! * Zim: Koneserzy motoryzacji wyczuwają innych znawców. * Bart: Słuchajcie! Chyba mam plan. Zim, ty pojedziesz na to "tajne" spotkanie jakby nigdy nic, ja schowam się w tym czasie wewnątrz samochodu, który ten gość zabiera i niezauważony wtargnę na teren Milioniusa, a kiedy będziemy gotowi, Certor do nas dołączy. * Zim: Chcesz się włamać? * Bart: Przecież oni okradają i dręczą niewinnych Tetramandów i założę się, że nie tylko ich. * Zim: No dobra, to całkiem dobry argument... Ej, Bart, zegarek miga, jeśli chcesz wejść do samochodu niezauważony to szybko. Bart po otrzymaniu ostrzeżenia od przyjaciela uderzył w symbol zegarka, na którym dalej znajdowało się urządzenie Zima, i przemienił się w Nanomecha i wleciał przez niewielką szczelinę do bagażnika czerwonego luksusowego i sportowego samochodu. Chwilę później odmienił się, przy czym uderzył lekko o spód bagażnika, przez co Zim i Certor upewnili się, że chłopak jest wewnątrz. * Certor: Co dalej? * Zim: Jak to co? Ja czekam na tego Metanozjanina, on mam nadzieję zabiera mnie do Milioniusa, a ty czekasz tu na nasz znak. Revonnahgander wyciągnął spod pancerza komunikator i rzucił w stronę Certora. Tetramand złapał urządzenie. * Zim: Trzymaj, przyda ci się, do komunikacji z nami i do znalezienia naszej pozycji. * Certor: Dzięki. Dużo jeszcze masz rzeczy pod tym pancerzem? * Zim: Tylko podręczne urządzenia. Dobra idzie, idź stąd już, nie może cię widzieć! * Certor Czemu? * Zim: Pracujesz dla Milioniusa, może cię poznać! Certor zarzucił kaptur, swojej dresowej bluzy, na głowę, a następnie odszedł w przeciwnym kierunku do nadchodzącego Metanozjanina. * Zim: O, już jesteś! Scamp, dobrze pamiętam? * Scamp: Ta. Wsiadaj na motor, i spróbuj wyjechać. Tam jest otwarty wyjazd, ja biorę samochód. Podjedź do ciężarówki, tam chłopacy go zabiorą do przyczepy. * Zim: Jasne. Scamp rzucił rękawiczkę "bez palców", a Zim założył ją na prawą dłoń. * Scamp: Mam nadzieję, że nie muszę tłumaczyć. * Zim: No co ty? Żartujesz ze mnie? To nowa technologia, żeby uzyskać dostęp do pojazdu, musisz mieć na ręce rękawiczkę. Bez niej ani rusz. * Scamp: Dlatego cię tam zabieram. Przydałby się nam ktoś taki jak ty. * Zim: Pożyjemy zobaczymy. Zim usiadł na motorze i położył dłonie na kierownicy, motocykl zaświecił swoje przewody na zielono, po czym ryknął jego silnik. Wszyscy goście fabryki cofnęli się, na dźwięk maszyny, a chłopak widząc wolną drogę przed sobą, wystrzelił jak z procy w stronę wyjazdu, wcześniej wyznaczonego przez nowego znajomego. * Scamp: Nieźle. Scamp wszedł do czerwonego samochodu, w którym to ukrywał się Bart, po czym po dwóch nieudanych próbach trafił kluczykiem do stacyjki. * Scamp: Pieprzeni Planchakulanie i ich tradycyjne podejście, mogliby w końcu wymienić kluczyki na coś nowszego. Metanozjanin przekręcił przeklęty kluczyk, a samochód huknął jeszcze głośniej od motocyklu Zima. Scamp zawrócił driftem w stronę wyjazdu i ruszył w stronę Revonnahgandera. Kiedy wyjechał na zewnątrz, zobaczył ciężarówkę, do której jego znajomi wnosili właśnie motocykl. Zaczekał chwilę, aż kosmici wtoczyli maszynę do środka, a następnie sam wjechał swoim pojazdem w głąb, po czym wyszedł na zewnątrz do Zima i zaprosił go na siedzenie pasażera, samemu siadając za kierownicą ciężarówki. Obcy którzy wnosili wcześniej biało zielony motocykl, weszli do środka przyczepy, chwilę potem dołączył do nich umięśniony przypominający humanoidalnego krokodyla obcy ze skrzynią w rękach. Zaraz po jego wejściu zamknęli wejście do przyczepy. Pojazd ruszył. * Scamp: Słuchaj Sim. * Zim: Zim... * Scamp: Zim... Miałem znajomego który się nazywał Sim, to dlatego, sorry. Słuchaj Zim, nie wiem czy znasz mojego szefa. Milionius jest nieco... nieobliczalny, jeżeli chodzi o biznes i w sumie nie tylko o biznes. Uważaj na niego. Postaram się z nim pogadać. Może cię przygarniemy, przydałby mi się w fabryce spec taki jak ty. * Zim: Dzięki. Scamp wyciągnął, z kieszeni swoich dżinsowych spodni, przypiętą krótkofalówkę i wciskając przycisk, przyłożył ją do ust. * Scamp: Zaraz będziemy wjeżdżać do bazy, szykujcie się, do wyjścia. Metanozjanin puścił przycisk i odłożył urządzenie na swoje miejsce, po czym popatrzył na Zima. * Scamp: Wiem co myślisz młody. dalej używamy krótkofalówek, zamiast nowoczesnych komunikatorów? Ale mówię ci! One mają swój klimat! Wiesz o co chodzi. * Zim: Rozumiem. Bardziej ciekawi mnie jednak, gdzie ta baza. Przecież tu jest tylko wielka góra i pustynia. * Scamp: No właśnie! Niezły kamuflaż, nie? Nowy znajomy Zima wcisnął jeden z przycisków ciężarówki, a w tym samym momencie z pod piasku podniosła się brama, prowadząca w dół. Scamp wjechał tam swoją ciężarówką, a kiedy byli już dość głęboko, wjechali do swego rodzaju windy, tylko bardzo dużej, a ta poprowadziła ich w górę. * Zim: Wielka baza wielkości niektórych wieżowców na środku pustej pustyni? Ta skała do niezły kamuflaż. * Scamp: Nie można zaprzeczyć, co? Mnie też to ciągle fascynuje. Dobra, wysiadamy, chłopcy zawiozą cudeńka na swoje miejsce. Winda zatrzymała się, a dwójka wyszła z ciężarówki, po czym reszta z przyczepy zajęła ich miejsca. Do Zima i Scampa dołączył gadzi obcy niosący skrzynię. * Canine: Cześć Scamp! Czemu zachowujesz się jakbyś mnie nie znał? * Scamp: O... Cześć Can... * Canine: Znalazłeś sobie praktykanta? Ha! Jakbyś nie umiał sam zająć się swoimi sprawami? * Scamp: A może ty lepiej zajmij się swoimi, co? Poza tym, co cię to obchodzi kim jest ten młody? Zazdrościsz, czy co? * Canine: Chciałbyś Scamp... Trójka cały czas szła korytarzem, aż do momentu kiedy gadzi znajomy wszedł w jeden z zakrętów. Scamp wypluł wykałaczkę w stronę korytarza do którego wszedł jego niemiły znajomy. * Scamp: Canine, jak ja go kurna nienawidzę. * Zim: Kim on jest, że taki ważny się czuje? * Scamp: No nie?! Jest okropny! Pewnie nie słyszałeś, bo to raczej jedna z tych tajnych informacji, ale ufam ci, więc ci powiem. Milionius zaczął współpracę z pewną gangstą, a Can jest ich liderem. Od kiedy się tu panoszą, Canine cały czas się rządzi, nie żebym był zazdrosny, mam przecież całą fabrykę pod opieką, ale nie znoszę go z całego serca. * Zim: Ta... Nie wydawał się zbyt przyjazny. * Scamp: Bo nie jest... Dobra, Zim, poczekaj tu na mnie, muszę coś załatwić w innym pokoju, tam na lewo jest bufet, możesz coś przekąsić jeżeli nie boisz się o swój żołądek, za jakieś pięć, dziesięć minut jestem z powrotem, ok? * Zim: Jasne. Metanozjanin faktycznie poszedł w kierunku jednych z drzwi i wszedł do środka, Zim natychmiast wyciągnął komunikator i rozpoczął rozmowę z Certorem. * Zim: Masz moje kordynaty Certor? * Certor: Tak, mam już iść? * Zim: Możesz już wyruszać, ale ostrożnie taka wielka góra, którą zobaczysz, to ich baza, a wejście do niej jest ukryte w piasku, zaraz znajdę jakiś sposób żeby ci je otworzyć... Co to był za dźwięk?! * Certor: Otworzyłem bramę, o której mówiłeś. Nie była taka ciężka, jak mogło by się wydawać. Wchodzę. * Zim: Tylko nie daj się złapać. Dwójka rozłączyła się i ponownie schowała komunikatory. Certor zszedł w głąb korytarza prowadzącego do bazy Milioniusa. Tymczasem obcy, odwożący motocykl i ciężarówkę na swoje miejsca, wysiedli z ciężarówki, a następnie wyprowadzili pojazdy z przyczepy. Kiedy Bart poczuł, że samochód, w którym siedział, przestał się poruszać, odczekał jeszcze chwilę, a następnie powoli otworzył bagażnik i ostrożnie wyszedł na zewnątrz pojazdu. Niestety, drzwi bagażnika zamknęły się wraz z dość doniosłym uderzeniem, a obcy odpowiedzialni za pojazdy odwrócili się. * Nieznajomy Conductoid: Słyszeliście to? * Nieznajomy Thep Khufan: Co to było?! * Nieznajomy Zaroffianin: Jakiś dzieciak! * Nieznajomy Thep Khufan: To na co jeszcze czekasz?! Bież go Toref! Bart ruszył do ucieczki, a Zaroffianin Toref pobiegł za nim. Zaraz za nim pobiegła również reszta: Conductoid (przedstawiciel gatunku Feedbacka), Thep Khufan (gatunek Snare-oh), Vaxazaur (gatunek Gigantozaura) oraz Gimlinopithecus (gatunek Shocksquatcha). Bart wybiegł na korytarz, a skręcając w prawo o mały włos nie przewrócił się, jednak biegł dalej, cały czas próbując przemienić się w jednego z obcych uderzając szybko w tarczę zegarka. Toref chcąc powstrzymać chłopca od ucieczki, wyrzucił w jego stronę swoje podwójne ostrze, jednak Hydrenowi udało się uniknąć lecącej broni schylając się, a ostrze wbiło się w ścianę na przeciwko. Bohater wbiegł w kolejny zakręt, a Zaroffianin podbiegł do swojej broni i starał się ją wyciągnąć, jednak wbiła się zbyt mocno, aby zrobić to jednym ruchem. * Nieznajomy Conductoid: Zostaw to Tor, później ją stąd weźmiesz! * Toref: Prawdziwy łowca, nigdy nie zostawia swej najlepszej broni! Czwórka pozostałych obcych biegła dalej za chłopcem. Thep Khufan spróbował użyć swoich mocy i wystrzelił w jego stronę bandaże. Po chwili Bart upadł na ziemię ze związanym w bandaże ciałem. Thep Khufan przyciągnął do siebie swoją ofiarę i stanął prosto nad chłopcem, co po chwili zrobiła cała reszta, ale w nieco większej odległości. Bart wierzgał się cały czas, próbując zrzucić z siebie więzi. * Nieznajomy Conductoid: Zaraz się uwolni, trzeba go trochę "uspokoić". Wiesz co robić Roth. * Roth: Się robi Scoffer. Żółto zielony obcy (gatunku Gimlinopithecusa) potarł dłonie o siebie i naelektryzował się. Po całym jego ciele zaczęła przepływać żółta energia. Masywny kosmita przybliżył dłonie do ciała chłopca, a ten w tym samym momencie uwolnił ręce i pociągając za bandaże, przyciągnął do siebie mumio-podobnego obcego, który niefartownie trafił w naładowanego Rotha. Obaj zamieszani obcy zostali porażeni prądem i padli na ziemię, co wykorzystał Bart wracając do ucieczki. Bohatera goniła teraz już tylko dwójka obcych. Biegnąc, zauważył w oddali, że jedno z pomieszczeń jest otwarte, więc szybko przyspieszył swój bieg i wbiegł do środka, po czym zamknął drzwi. Jak się okazało, wbiegł do jakiegoś rodzaju magazynu, bo było tam mnóstwo regałów z pudłami i skrzyniami. Chłopak chcąc zablokować wejście, przepchnął jeden z regałów pod drzwi, a kiedy tego dokonał z regału spadła jedna z drewnianych skrzyń, a upadając otworzyła się ujawniając worek wraz ze swoim bogatym wnętrzem. Dosłownie bogatym. * Bart: Tu są te kosztowności! Muszę je stąd zabrać... W tym momencie przeciwnicy zaczęli dobijać się do drzwi, jednak Bart zdążył podłożyć więcej regałów, przez co obcy nie byli w stanie otworzyć przejścia. * Scoffer: Głaz, musisz z siebie wyrzucić Shade'a. Vaxazaur wyraźnie się przestraszył i zaczął machać rękoma na znak odmowy. * Scoffer: Shade, wyłaź! Scoffer uderzył swoimi "czułkami" na głowie, niczym biczami, plecy masywnego obcego, a ten ryknął cicho z bólu, po czym padł na kolana i wyglądało jakby się dusił. Po chwili z ciała wyleciał przerażający Ektonuryt, który odwrócił się w stronę Conductoida i krzyknął na nim głosem jakby tysiąca opętańców. Scoffer, nie wzruszony (w przeciwieństwie do sparaliżowanego strachem Głaza) wskazał tylko palcem drzwi, za którymi ukrywał się Bart, a potworny obcy przeniknął przez ścianę i wszedł do środka, gdzie nikogo nie zastał, po czym wyleciał na zewnątrz, zwracając się do Conductoida. * Shade: Nie ma!!! * Scoffer: Co?! Jak on?! Ehhh... Możesz wrócić Shade. Duch ponownie krzyknął swym mrożącym krew w żyłach głosem i wrócił do ciała Vaxazaura. * Głaz: Ni... ni... nie chcę już... * Scoffer: Daj spokój Głaz, wiesz że z Shadem stanowicie świetny duet. Poza tym, minęło już dobre parę tygodni od ostatniego uwolnienia się Shade'a. Wstawaj. Musimy poszukać dzieciaka. Tymczasem Bart siedział w szybie wentylacyjnym, mając nadzieję, że nikt go nie znajdzie. Kiedy usłyszał odejście goniących go obcych, poszedł dalej, na czworaka, wzdłuż szybu, ciągnąc za sobą worek ze skradzionymi przedmiotami, zaglądając co pewien czas przez wyloty wentylacji, nad jakim pomieszczeniem się znajduje. Chłopak zatrzymał się na chwilę i wyjął komunikator, aby skontaktować się z resztą drużyny. * Certor: Bart? * Bart: Tak, to ja. Szymon jesteś tam? * Szymon: Tak, tak. Nic podejrzanego, co mogło by wskazywać na obecność tych gangsterów... * Bart: Tak wiem! Oni są tutaj! Ścigali mnie, ale udało mi się im uciec. * Certor: Widzieli cię?! To oby nas teraz nie znaleźli, bo inaczej... * Bart: Cała misja pójdzie na marne. Wiem. Gdzie jest Zim? Odrzucił połączenie. * Certor: Nie jestem pewien. Na pewno jest w środku, bo rozmawiałem z nim kiedy tu wchodziłem, ale nie mówił gdzie idzie. * Bart: Dobra, musimy się odnaleźć, a ty Szymon idź już w naszą stronę, w razie gdybyśmy potrzebowali pomocy. W tym czasie do Zima wrócił już Scamp, z jakimiś papierami, przez co bohater musiał odrzucić połączenie od Barta. Metanozjanin włożył nową wykałaczkę do ust. * Scamp: Słuchaj młody, teraz idziemy do Milioniusa. Będziecie mogli porozmawiać i może podpiszesz kwitek, żeby ze mną współpracować w fabryce. Pomyśl o tych wszystkich najnowszych modelach! * Zim: Brzmi kusząco. Chodźmy. Dwójka poszła dalej korytarzem, aż doszła do dużych, złotych drzwi z kryształową, niebieską gwiazdą. Scamp otworzył drzwi, Zim wszedł do środka, a zaraz za nim Metanozjanin. Milionius siedział spokojnie na swoim imponującym "krześle biurowym" które bardziej przypominało tron niż krzesło, a w rękach przeglądał jakąś bransoletę. Powoli odrywając wzrok od błyskotki przeniósł wzrok na Zim, a następnie na Scampa. * Milionius: No więc? Kim jest ten młody Revonnahgander Scamp? * Scamp: To Zim. Poznałem go w fabryce, naprawdę dobrze zna się na rzeczy, a mi przydały by się dodatkowe ręce fachowca do roboty. * Milionius: Rozumiem, a... Rozmowę przerwał komunikat z głośników gabinetu. * Głośniki: Szefie! Mamy nieproszonych gości! Po chwili niewyciszony komunikator Zima, postanowił teraz odsłuchać nagłos wiadomość od Barta. * Bart w Nagraniu Komunikatora: Zim! Zobaczyli nas, ta mafia jest w środku! Uważaj na siebie! Milionius spojrzał groźnym wzrokiem na Zima, a Scamp również popatrzył na nastolatka, jednak bardziej ze zdziwieniem niż ze złością. * Milionius: Bierz go Scamp! Scamp wytworzył w rękach pnącza, które zarzucił na ręce Zima, szybko i sprawnie związując je w formę kajdan. * Milionius: Na co jeszcze czekasz? Zabierz go do celi! Metanozjanin posłuchał rozkazu swojego szefa i szarpnął Zima, za ramie prowadząc go agresywnie przez korytarze bazy. Bart, który dalej szedł prze szyb wentylacyjny zobaczył przez szczeliny swojego przyjaciela, wrzucanego do celi, postanowił więc zawiadomić Cetora przez komunikator. * Bart: Certor. Złapali Zima! Wrzucili go do jakiejś celi, musimy go uwolnić! Masz jego kordynaty. * Certor: Zaraz będę, tylko coś załatwię. * Bart: Pospiesz się! Chłopak zakończył rozmowę i poszedł dalej szybem. Nie było mu jednak łatwo trafić do szybu prowadzącego do celi przyjaciela. Po chodzeniu przez dobre parę minut "w kółko", nastolatek znalazł wreszcie tego czego szukał. Kiedy zajrzał przez szczeliny szybu, zobaczył związanego pnączami Zima, siedzącego na środku ponurego pomieszczenia. Jednym uderzeniem pięścią wyłamał kraty wentylacji, która spadła na głowę Zima, a zaraz potem do środka wskoczył Bart. * Zim: Ała... Bart? * Bart: No cześć. Sorry, nie chciałem... Chodź wynosimy się stąd! * Zim: Czekaj, co to za worek? * Bart: To część skradzionych Tetramandom rzeczy, więcej nie dałem rady. Nagle drzwi celi z kratami w okienku, wyleciały z nawiasów i wpadły z impetem do środka pomieszczenia, a odpowiedzialny za to był nie kto inny jak Certor i jego potężne kopnięcie. Tetraman wraz z drugim czterorękim obcym stał z wielkimi workami, podobnymi do tego od Barta. Nagle włączył się głośny alarm. * Certor: Ty może nie dałeś rady więcej, ale patrz co my mamy! To jest Protos, mój brat o którym wam mówiłem. * Bart: Certor! Miło cię poznać Protos. Wzięliście stamtąd wszystkie? * Protos: Tak nam się wydaje. Więcej tam nie widzieliśmy. * Bart: Szybko! Macie coś ostrego? * Certor: Zwykle mam sztylet w kieszeni. Czekaj... Mam! Tetramand po odłożeniu worków, wygrzebał z kieszeni spodni sztylet, po czym rozciął pewnym ruchem pnącza na rękach przyjaciela. Czwórka bohaterów wybiegła z celi, a Bart ponownie użył komunikatora w zegarku, tym razem żeby połączyć się z Szymonem. * Szymon: Bart? Co to za głośny dźwięk? Nic nie słyszę! * Bart: Złapali Zima, musieliśmy go uwolnić i włączył się alarm! Mamy skradzione rzeczy i brata Certora, ale możliwe że będziemy potrzebowali pomocy! * Szymon: Możecie na mnie liczyć! Zaraz tam będę! Hydren zakończył rozmowę z przyjacielem, a zaraz po tym czwórka uciekinierów natrafiła na Canine'a razem ze swoją paczką innych kosmitów, którzy wcześniej ścigali Barta, tym razem bez Vaxazaura i Ektonuryta. * Canine: A dokąd to dzieciaki? Kim wy w ogóle jesteście, żeby się tak włamywać do największego bogacza w galaktyce? * Bart: Ja jestem Bart, a to... Czas bohatera! Bart uderzył w tarczę zegarka, co poskutkowało przemianą chłopaka w obcego. Nowego obcego. * Bart: Nowy! Ha ha ha! Teraz się zabawimy! Chłopak w formie obcego nabrał do ust dużo powietrza, po czym otworzył paszczę i rozpoczął ostrzał na wroga, swoimi małymi ale ostrymi zębami. Wrogowie ukryli się za ścianami krętych korytarzy. * Scoffer: Co jest z tym młodym?! * Canine: To pewnie ta zabaweczka na jego ręce. Pewnie jest sporo warta. Toref, osłaniaj nas! W końcu będzie musiał przestać. Toref ściągnął ze swoich pleców niewielką tarczę i wyskoczył zza ściany, jednocześnie jego mała osłona rozszerzyła się i stworzyła wielkie pole siłowe, dzięki czemu amunicja Barta nie mogła trafić do celów, więc reszta złoczyńców także wyszła z ukrycia. Hydrenowi skończyło się powietrze w jego pojemnych płucach i musiał wstrzymać ostrzał, niestety dla niego, przeciwnicy wykorzystali moment i wyskoczyli zza tarczy do ataku. Toref schował tarczę z powrotem na plecy, wyciągnął z pokrowców przy nogach swoje ostrza, tym razem rozłączone, po czym jednym krokiem doskoczył za plecy Protosa i przyłożył mu bronie do krtani. Reszta też nie próżnowała, Scoffer podbiegł do Zima i związał mu szyję jedną ze swoich czułek, Roth i A-Dhre w tym czasie zajęli się Certorem, Thep Khufan związał ręce bandażami, a włochaty obcy schwytał go w silny uścisk. Canine natomiast widząc, że Bart próbuje nabrać ponownie powietrza, z impetem silnym prawym sierpowym "wybił mu ten pomysł z głowy". Nastolatek cofnął się parę kroków w tył i stracił nieco orientację. * Canine: A-Dhre! Zamknij mu jadaczkę zanim wróci do świadomości! Thep Khufan oderwał się od Certora i zarzucił Hydrenowi na twarz solidną ilość bandaży, a ten zaczął się szarpać. Nie umiejąc się uwolnić, wpadł na jeden pomysł. Schował ręce za siebie i dał dyskretnie sygnał Zimowi. Revonnahgander przypomniał sobie jeden z treningów i kiedy zobaczył ostatni sygnał przyjaciela, krzyknął: * Zim: Certor! Certor nie znał taktyk bojowych swoich znajomych, ale domyślił się co należy zrobić i odskoczył nogami w tył, wyrzucając Rotha z równowagi, po czym silnym ruchem ciała wyrwał się z jego uścisku. Bart w tym czasie uderzył dłonią w symbol Omnitrixa, przemieniając się w Wodnego Nahaja, a swoimi wodnymi pociskami odepchnął Canine'a i A-Dhre pod ścianę, następnie wodnym biczem rozerwał bandaże na rękach Certora. Roth naelektryzował się i próbował zakraść się od tyłu do Tetramanda, jednak Hydren przewidział i to, strzelając do niego dwoma wodnymi pociskami z obu rąk, przez co obcy poraził sam siebie i upadł na ziemię. Scoffer patrząc na to wszystko, zapomniał o swoim zakładniku i rozluźnił nieco "pętlę" na szyi Zima, co wystarczyło Revonnahganderowi by zrzucić czułkę Coductoida i pociągnąć za nią, jednocześnie podcinając nogi obcego, powodując jego upadek. Został już tylko Toref trzymający dalej ostrza na krtani Protosa. * Toref: Tylko się zbliżcie, a czerwony straci głowę! * Zim: Zrób to, a podzielisz jego los. Zim, stojąc za Zaroffianinem, przyłożył do jego głowy jeden z Mechablastów w formie blastera. Nagle jednak zza sąsiedniego korytarza wyszedł Scamp oraz Milionius poprawiający bransoletę na nadgarstku, nie odrywając nawet na chwilę od niej wzroku. * Milionius: Spokojnie Tor, ja się już nimi zajmę. Bogacz wycelował pięścią w przy której znajdowała się złota bransoleta z fioletowym kryształem, w stronę Certora, a Toref uwolnił Protosa od ostrzy. Zim zmienił cel swoich Mechablastów na Skrzelaka. * Scamp: Pamiętasz chyba, że bransoleta nie jest stabilna, prawda? Możesz wysadzić całą bazę, razem z nami! * Milionius: Może i tak będzie, chyba... * Zim: Chyba, że co? * Milionius: Chyba, że wasz koleżka odda mi swój śmieszny transformomo. * Scamp i Zim: Transformator DNA... * Milionius: No właśnie. Certor, nie chciał czekać i ruszył na wroga, z pięściami, jednak ku jemu zdziwieniu dużo niższy Milionius odparł jego atak z dużą łatwością, chwytając jego dłoń, a następnie rzucając Tetramandem w jego brata. * Milionius: Widzicie, to tylko próbka mocy tej zabawki, a najlepsze zostawiam na koniec. * Scamp: Kiedy użyjesz więcej mocy możesz wysadzić tą górę w powietrze, nie bądź szalony! * Zim: Nawet gdyby chciał, nie może oddać ci Omnitrixa, nie da się go ściągnąć. * Milionius: Cóż... Trzeba będzie pozbyć się właściciela. Milionius wycelował w Barta, a wokół jego pięści pojawiła się fioletowa kula energii, z której po chwili wystrzelił potężny promień, którego udało się Bartowi uniknąć. Promień przebił się przez kolejne pięć pięter w dół. Hydren strzelił wodą we wroga, a ten przetarł dłonią twarz. * Bart: Ochłoń rybuś. Tak się składa, że też mam niestabilną broń w zanadrzu. Milionius ponownie wycelował dłonią w nastolatka, a ten uderzył w symbol Omnitrixa odmieniając się, po czym wyrwał zabezpieczenia, pozostawione przez Zima. Skrzelak wystrzelił, promieniem energii, a zegarek Barta w tym samym momencie rozbłysł zielonym światłem, po czym spowodował wybuch energii, która osłoniła Barta od zabójczego pocisku, a zderzenie energii odrzuciło wszystkich w tył. Tak się złożyło, że Roth, masywny, włochaty obcy przygniótł Milioniusa, uniemożliwiając mu wszelkie ruchy. * Milionius: Złaź ze mnie ty durniu! Uciekają! Scamp, bierz ich! * Scamp: Yhhh... Się robi złoty... Rzeczywiście, Certor i Protos wzięli ze sobą worki, a Zim pomógł wstać Bartowi, po czym razem uciekli korytarzami, a zaraz za nimi Scamp. * Zim: Tędy! Revonnahgander prowadził resztę bohaterów, aż do miejsca gdzie schowane były pojazdy, tam rzucił Bartowi rękawiczkę, którą zapomniał odebrać mu Metanozjanim, po czym razem z Tetramandami wszedł do czerwonego samochodu, w którym wcześniej ukrył się Bart. * Bart: Po co mi ta rękawiczka?! * Zim: Ehhh... To nowa technologia, działa jak kluczyk, czy kod dostępu. Po prostu wsiadasz, dajesz dłoń z rękawiczką na kierownicę, a on się uruchamia. Chyba jechałeś kiedyś motocyklem, prawda? * Bart: Mam w domu swojego moto crossa, jeżeli ziemskie działają podobnie. * Zim: W miarę podobnie, ale nie mamy czasu siadaj na motocykl i ruszamy! Dobrze, że Certor wcześniej otworzył na stałe wyjście z bazy. Hydren podbiegł do zielonego motocykla, założył kask leżący na siedzeniu i usiadł na pojeździe, położył ręce na kierownicy, po czym dodał gazu i wyruszył. * Certor: A ty jak zamierzasz ruszyć?! Nie masz przecież kluczyka! * Zim: Nie jest mi potrzebny. Zim położył dłoń na małym ekranie dotykowym, znajdującym się w miejscu, gdzie zwykle znajduje się skrzynia biegów i używając swoich mocy Mechamorfa włamał się do systemów samochodu, a ten odpalił. Revonnahgander ruszył za swoim przyjacielem. Zaraz za bohaterami w pościg wyruszył Scamp, który wyjechał na niebieskim motocyklu, o opływowej "kabinie", i czarnych kulach zamiast kół. Pościg przeniósł się na powierzchnię. Zim dogonił Barta i podjechał bliżej. * Zim: Bart! Scamp nas dogania! Jedzie na motocyklu Conductoidańskiej marki, został wyprodukowany we współpracy z Kinekcelerańskim mechanikiem i jest wzorowany właśnie na Kinekceleranach, nazywa się XL-Racer... * Bart: Zim! To nie ma teraz znaczenia, musimy mu jakoś uciec! Przed bohaterami pojawiła się chmura pyłu, ale po głębszym przyjrzeniu się, nastolatkowie dostrzegli znajomy statek. * Szymon przez komunikator: Widzę, że przyda wam się pomoc. * Bart: Szymon! Dobre wyczucie czasu. Otwórz wejście na statek...! Będziemy parkować. * Szymon przez komunikator: Zrozumiałem. * Zim: Jesteś pewien, że chcesz to zrobić?! To może być ryzykowne! * Protos: Dobrze mówi! Ja bym nie ryzykował! * Bart: Nie mamy zbytnio wyjścia... Ty pierwszy Zim! Zim kiwnął głową na znak zrozumienia i dodał gazu, zbliżając się do opadającego właśnie wjazdu na statek. Tym czasem Scamp zbliżał się coraz bardziej swoim pojazdem do Barta. * Bart: Pospieszcie się! * Zim: Szymon, musisz podlecieć trochę niżej, inaczej nie wjadę! * Szymon przez komunikator: Spróbuję! Statek obniżył nieco wysokość lotu i uderzył wjazdem o ziemię. Zim dodał jeszcze więcej gazu i udało mu się wjechać wewnątrz statku, jednak przed bohaterami znalazły się wielkie skały i Szymon musiał zmienić kierunek. Zim wysiadł z samochodu i pobiegł do Szymona, a kiedy znalazł się obok blond włosego przyjaciela, przejął stery statku. Bart tymczasem wjechał między szczeliny skalne, a goniący go Scamp zaraz za nim. Bart jadąc wśród masywów skalnych natknął się na wlot do jaskini, lub kopalni (ciężko było to ocenić po stanie tego miejsca), Hydren wjechał tam szybko ale ostrożnie. Metanozjanin nie dawał za wygraną i w pogoni wjechał za chłopcem do środka dodając przy tym gazu, przez nieostrożność jednak, uderzył przy zakręcie swoim motocyklem w jedną z podpór, przez co ta została poważnie uszkodzona. Pościg trwał dalej, a w tym czasie drewniana belka podtrzymująca wejście, złamała się pod ciężarem, a spadające głazy doszczętnie zasypały wjazd jaskini, a zaraz po tym jak domino sufit zaczął walić się motocyklistom na głowy. Jeden ze stalaktytów spadł, dosłownie przed Barta, który nie zdążył wyhamować i uderzył pojazdem w przeszkodę, wypadając zza kierownicy na wyboiste podłoże przed sobą, a przy upadku zdobył sporą liczbę siniaków i zadrapań. Scamp miał, nieco więcej szczęścia i w porę zatrzymał swój pojazd, chwilę później jednak cały strop zaczął walić się na dwójkę, doszczętnie ich zasypując pod skałami i pyłem... Tymczasem na pokładzie Ultra Speeda zaniepokojeni bohaterowie bezskutecznie próbowali skontaktować się z przyjacielem przez komunikator. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Zabezpieczenie Omnitrixa. * Debiut Milioniusa, Scampa, Canine'a, Scoffera, A-Dhre, Głaza, Shade'a, Rotha, Torefa i Protosa. Postacie * Bart Hydren * Zim Grade * Szymon Adrienson * Certor * Protos Wrogowie * Milionius Złotosrebrny * Canine * Scoffer * A-Dhre * Głaz * Shade * Roth * Toref * Scamp Kosmici * Czteroręki * Nanomech * Wodny Nahaj Cytaty Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki serii Bart 10